Filler Me to the Moon
[[New Felt Top Gives Zero Shit|<- Previous episode]]'' / Next episode ->'' Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the ninth episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! It was released on May 18th, 2017. It takes place after the events of New Felt Top Gives Zero Shit, and so Quentin only has one hand, Zero is recovering in the infirmery from being once again killed and then almost eaten, and Sashi has possession of the golden sword containing Ophelia, previously the sword of Aria. Production The episode was written by Terry H. The episode featured the voices of George H-S, Rory F and Phil C. After the mid season finale, the cast said that this episode was intended to be comedic and less dramatic, essentially a filler episode between arcs. This is notably the first episode that does not feature voiced lines from Quentin or Akio, voiced by Kitto M and Marco D. Instead, Sir Dank, voiced by Phil C, is given far more screen time. It is stated during the opening sequence that Quentin is recovering from his experience, he is shown ordering a prosthetic hand from his homeworld. Plot After two days of recovery, Zeroeth wakes up in the infirmary. She is greeted by the concerned face of Sashi, who explains that Quentin killed her while she was possessed, but that she, Sashi, dealt with the matter. Zero is rather confused and also shaken by such a sudden death, once again, and she is also ravenous, having meant to eat on Sunday, the day that she was killed. She invites Sashi to her plane for a tour of her city whie she eats, and both play hookie. Sashi bears witness to Zero's lair in a mountain, built by human hands and called an akārosh. Then she is led around the city at the base of the mountain by Zeroeth's "Speaker", Nakiri, while Zero enters her akārosh and remains there for the rest of the day. Nakiri, like everyone else in the city but the children, wears a collar made of a precious metal, gold in her case. She explains that these are refered to as "Marks of Pride", and that it is believed wearing them will cause Zeroeth to covet her people like her hoard. The level of technology on this plane is primitive, but the society is progressive, and the people seem to be treated surprisingly well. Whilst Sashi is on Zero's plane, class on Tuesday begins, and Sir Dank actually remains awake for most of it. The lesson is on possession, which the teacher defines as the act of a spirit of familiar inhabiting the body of a mage. Both positive possession, where the spirit and mage share control of a body; and malign possession, where the spirit takes full control. At lunchtime, Nikkie, a student of the same class, approaches Sir Dank and asks if he would join her for lunch. He begins to follow, but falls asleep from standing right in the doorway, seemingly genuinely. This doesn't seem to phase Nikkie, and she drags the comatose tanuki into a closet. When he wakes, his testicles seem lighter than usual... and what he thinks of this is unclear. After afternoon classes, where Nikkie tells him that she had a lovely time with him, he falls asleep once more and only wakes up in the evening, when he encounters a DC member and is berated for breaking curfew. Wednesday morning, Zeroeth and Sashi join class, with Zero asking Mr Vyager whether there is any way she can catch up on lost classes. He replies that she should attend study sessions with Daisy after school. After morning class, she knocks on Quentin's door, worried about him, but there is no answer. In the cafeteria, Sashi decides to prank Sir Dank by causing illusory tentacles to erupt from his tempura, but the stoic tanuki eats these also, seeming unperturbed. There is a freak flooding incedent, causing a voice from the sky to declare "No open drinks near the game table", but no characters are seriously harmed. Zero persuades Sashi to join the Treasure Hunting Society. Friday, the classes concern the biology of goblinoids. According to Mr Vyager, there are several different varieties, including the common green skinned versions, and also blue skins, who are noted for their psionic ability. All goblins are extremely flexible, being noted for being able to stretch to twice their size without serious injury to internal organs. They are also naturally non-aggressive, and when left to their own devices have a natural gift for engineering and chemistry, often found tinkering to create useful devices. Unfortunetly for them, they are usually found in aggressive situations, either from persecution or by forced slavery by larger greenskins, employed as cannon fodder. After classes, Nikkie again approaches Sir Dank provocably, and once again he falls asleep, is dragged into a closet, and implied to be raped. Zeroeth, Dank, and Sashi plan to raid the moon of slimes once again, and they recruit Illack for this quest, seeing as Quentin and Akio cannot be found. All four arrive back in the stone circle, then travel back to the peak of the mountain, where it has been snowing heavily. There, they are attacked by more slimes, this time, white in colour. These slimes, unlike the red variety, immediately evaporated under Zeroeth's flames, and also Sashi's. For the first time, the kitsune revealed that she has pyrokinetic powers, and during the battle, while her own breath weapon was recharging, Zeroeth lifted Sashi out of reach of the slimes so that they could kill the creatures cooperatively by fly by burning, without engaging in melee. During this battle, all of the flames melted snow and ice around a ring of pointed monuments in a circle about the shrine, and hatch into the mountain. These structures may have been magical, but did nothing that the party could see, so they advanced back into the shaft, more carefully this time. Sashi illuminated the way with Will-O-The-Wisp familiers, and she and Illack dealt with the few remaining red slimes in the passageway. Then, after Sashi and Illack scry the layout of the dungeon, the party enter a room large enough for Zeroeth to assume her true form. This room contains a dark obelisk at the top of a stepped pyramid, and around the steps is a trough lined with gold. As soon as the dragon approaches, the heat of her breath lights vapours within the trough, and green flames light the whole room. The party step through the flames to reach the obelisk, which bears an inscription that Sashi reads as mentioning "guarding the bed of the king". More green flames now light torches down through the obelisk to a spiral staircase, then a hallway with suits of armour along the walls and a door at the end. Upon touching the door, the suits of armour come to life and attack the party. Sashi teleports Zeroeth back to the obelisk room, where she assumes her dragon form, and Illack also teleports up. Sir Dank is left with the suits, and runs from them frantically up the stairs, only just avoiding Zero's flames as she breathes down the enclosed hallway at the living armour. The battle proceeds with Sir Dank mainly running away, until he is cornered and manages to knock one suit over with his giant testicles before wrestling with it. Zeroeth's heavy scales easily deflect the suit's swords, and she, Sashi and Illack successfully defeat all of them. Then Sashi scries the room behind the room, while Sir Dank descends to the door again. The kitsune sees seven more suits of armour, six of these ornately gilded, with winged helmets and lances rather than halberds. The last is is enameled black, and points a cannon at the door to the room. They seem to stand protecting a skeleton on a throne, a bone spear with a golden handle across his lap. The Spear of Wubaloob. Piles of gold rivalling Zero's own hoard line the walls of the room. Sashi teleports within the room to take the spear stealthily, hoping they can leave with the artifact without another fight. When she teleports back to the obelisk room, the six golden suits also teleport with her, sprouting golden wings, and a second heated battle begins. Zeroeth seems reluctant to attack these enemies, distracted by their artfully decorated appearance and not wanting to destroy such art. The suits push their advantage over the dragon, expertly using their lances to attack her soft underbelly. Sashi and Illack also do badly against these enemies, leading Illack to teleport away, leaving a small vortex in his wake trapping two of the suits. Sashi is almost stabbed by the armour, but Zero leaps over her and takes the attacks meant for the kitsune herself. She gathers herself for a last breath attack, and breathes flame on the suits attacking her, before fainting from exhaustion. Sashi only barely escapes being crushed by the dragon, then she trhows the spear at one of the suits, hoping they will then leave her be. The suit catches the artifact, and disappears, then the others continue their advance. When Sashi teleports away with Zeroeth, they do not follow, however. Meanwhile, downstairs, Sir Dank opens the door to the inner sanctum of the king, and is blasted by the black suit. He runs into the room while the weapon is recharging, and dives into a pile of gold behind the throne. Then a golden suit appears within the room, holding the Spear of Wubaloob. Sir Dank leaps out of the gold and snatches the spear, then reveals a new ability, making himself and the spear insubstantial. He phases out of the mountain, ghostlike, and flies back to the stone circle, followed by the six golden winged suits of armour. The party, who waited for Dank, escapes through the portal dragging Zero, but the guardians follow. Sashi finds himself in a blank, white room with no door or window of any kind. After some time, a portal does open, and Kimberly and Illack walk through. Kimberly informs Sashi that she, Dank and Zeroeth will be volunteering for "cleaning up" the quarentine dimensions within the portal room, given that they brought six new occupants for those dimensions. She then lets her go, telling Sashi to meet her that evening. The kitsune then leaves, and finds that Dank had the same treatement. Zeroeth has already been moved to the hospital, and only wakes from unconsciousness in the evening. Her first action is to go and bathe, oblivious of her new duty. Kimberly walks in on her bathing and explains what happened, saying that the DC missed Zero in the hospital, and that is why she does not know. She then orders the dragon to follow her immediately. Zeroeth asks for ten minutes to finish bathing, and Kimberly threatens to electrocute the bathwater. Grudgingly, Zero follows Kimberly to a room below the DC tower, where the DC member explains to Zero, Sashi and Dank more fully what they will be doing. The school cannot have creatures from other planes running rampant on the school, so there are several separate dimensional quarentine areas for each plane that can be accessed from the school. These quarentine dimensions are finite, however, so when they are used to capture foreign entities, they must be cleared of said creatures before that plane can be visited again. The trapped creatures do not need to be killed, and indeed some of the faculty will reward the capture of live specimens of certain species. Kimberly reveals that this is where monsters in many detention dimensions originate. Zeroeth volunteers the party to deal with the suits of armour that they brought, and the group is led before a giant magic circle written with chalk on stone, that will act as their portal to the quarentine dimensions.